Penguin Playlist
by knockknocktimerico
Summary: ALL DONE, Make sure to check out all the videos.
1. Part 1

Hey what's up, it's knockknocktimerico here and this is my first post on this website (bare with me). Before I write anything let me tell you what makes me tick. I'm a 17 male, senior in high school (pathetic right, 17 and watching PoM, oh well) and for some reason I am uncontrollably obsessed with this show. I've been reading other people's stories for about 2 months now and I have to say some of you people really know how to write, some more than others.

Anyways here's what I'm doing here. I want to know what songs the PoM community thinks fits the characters the best. If you have ever been listening to a song and thought "this song is perfect for (insert PoM character here)" than this is for you. You can suggest any song you want for any these character in the review section. I've given examples of the songs I've used in my four videos.

Skipper

Rico (Example-Can I Play With Madness-Iron Maiden)

Kowalski (Example-Meant To Live-Switchfoot)

Private (Example-Closer To The Heart-Rush)

Marlene

Skilene(Example-All You Need Is Love-The Beatles)

After I get enough songs for these characters I will compile a list for each character and post it as a second chapter. Then it will be up to you (the community) to narrow it down to 3 songs for each character, then to one. Once the final song for each character is chosen I will make a video of that character featuring the song that you guys picked.

Here is a sample video I made for Skilene (it's kinda rushed so it's not as good as I would want it to be).

.com/watch?v=Vx3T_mrD5sM&feature=channel

Check it out if you want.

Thank you for your time and please don't hesitate to ask questions.


	2. Part 1 Continued

Hey it's me again. I'm here to update the Penguin Playlist activity. First of all thank you to the people who suggested songs for this project. To those who didn't, today's your lucky day. I will give the people who didn't suggest song another chance. Remember this only works if you guys step up.

Ok enough of my talk lets get the songs that we have so far (I'm going to throw in a few of my own suggestions)

**Skipper**

"Sweet Victory" by David glen Eisley

"We Will Rock You", by Brian May of Queen

"I'm a man" Chicago

**Rico/(Rico/Doll)**

"What it takes" by Aerosmith

"Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," by Jim Croce

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts

"Sound of Madness" Shinedown

**Private**

"Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrius

"Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin

"Saturday in the Park" Chicago

**Kowalski**

"We Didn't Start the Fire," by Billy Joel

**Marlene**

"Uptown Girl," by Billy Joel

"Dancing in the Moonlight," by Sherman Kelly

"Hole in my Soul" by Aerosmith

"She's A Rebel" by Green Day

**Skilene**

"Celebration" by Jump5

"It's called No Sleep Tonight" by The Faders

"I Will Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf

"Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria

So that's what we've go so far. Hopefully by the time I update again we'll have a bigger list. I would highly recommend that you try to listen to a few of the songs and maybe start to figure out which one is the best.

Thanks for your time and remember this doesn't work if you don't post your thoughts.


	3. Final list and Vote Time

Well it's been a very, very busy week for me but I finally got the chance to give you guys the final list for this project. That means that any and all song suggestions after this point will not go into the list, sorry for the late comers but you know what they say "the early bird gets the worm"

Any way now you guys will have to find time to vote for your favorite songs for each character. Even if you only vote for one song, that's better than nothing right? So with out further ado (you can keep your do) here is the final list.

**Skipper**

"Sweet Victory" by David glen Eisley

"We Will Rock You", by Brian May of Queen

"I'm a man" Chicago

"Indestructible" Disturbed

"My Way" Limp Bizkit

"Wanted (Dead or Alive)" By Bon Jovi

"Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins

**Rico/(Rico/Doll)**

"What it takes" by Aerosmith

"Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," by Jim Croce

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts

"Sound of Madness" Shinedown

"La Vie Boheme" Cast of RENT

**Private**

"Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrius

"Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin

"Saturday in the Park" Chicago

"Why Can't We Be Friends" by War

"Jumper" by Third Eye Blind

"Teru Teru Momiji"- The cast of Fruits Basket

**Kowalski**

"We Didn't Start the Fire," by Billy Joel

"Still Alive" by GLADOS

**Marlene**

"Uptown Girl," by Billy Joel

"Dancing in the Moonlight," by Sherman Kelly

"Hole in my Soul" by Aerosmith

"She's A Rebel" by Green Day

"New future" I love you project

"We're not gonna take it remix" The Veronicas

"Girl all the bad guys want" Blink 182

**Skilene**

"Celebration" by Jump5

"No Sleep Tonight" by The Faders

"I Will Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf

"Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria

"Hurt" Christina Aguellara

"Frage" Eisbrecher

"Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" by Bryan Adams/New Found Glory

"I Love You Always Forever" by Deanna Carter

"Moonlight Densetsu" I love you project

"My Sweetheart" I love you project

"Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin

There it is in all of its beauty. Skilene has 11 songs, followed by Skipper, Marlene, and Private with 7 each, then Rico with 5, and bringing up the rear is Kowalski with 2 (where's the love for Kowalski?)

Now Don't forget to listen and vote.

P.S- for all my "As I Am" readers I will try to get the next chapter up this weekend if I can. For anyone who hasn't read "As I Am" I recommend you check it out (still in the early stages so you're not far behind)

Well that's it for me, arrivederci!


	4. First round of Votes

Hey what's up. I'm just here to update you guys on the voting so far. Only a few of you have voted so it's time for you guys to step up again. For those who did vote, thanks.

Here's how the votes shape up so far.

**Skipper**

"Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins - 2

"Wanted (Dead or Alive)" By Bon Jovi - 2

"We Will Rock You", by Brian May of Queen - 1

"Sweet Victory" by David glen Eisley

"I'm a man" Chicago

"Indestructible" Disturbed

"My Way" Limp Bizkit

"** Rico/(Rico/Doll)**

"Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," by Jim Croce - 3

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts - 2

"Sound of Madness" Shinedown - 1

"What it takes" by Aerosmith

"La Vie Boheme" Cast of RENT

**Private**

"Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin - 2

"Saturday in the Park" Chicago - 2

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrius - 1

"Why Can't We Be Friends" by War - 1

"Jumper" by Third Eye Blind - 1

"Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who

"Teru Teru Momiji"- The cast of Fruits Basket

**Kowalski**

"We Didn't Start the Fire," by Billy Joel - 3

"Still Alive" by GLADOS - 2

**Marlene**

"Dancing in the Moonlight," by Sherman Kelly - 2

"We're not gonna take it remix" The Veronicas - 2

"She's A Rebel" by Green Day - 2

"Uptown Girl," by Billy Joel - 1

"Girl all the bad guys want" Blink 182 - 1

"Hole in my Soul" by Aerosmith

"New future" I love you project

**Skilene**

"Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria - 1

"Hurt" Christina Aguellara - 1

"I Will Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf - 1

"Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" by Bryan Adams/New Found Glory - 1

"I Love You Always Forever" by Deanna Carter - 1

"Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin - 1

"Celebration" by Jump5

"No Sleep Tonight" by The Faders

"Frage" Eisbrecher

"Moonlight Densetsu" I love you project

"My Sweetheart" I love you project

Well there are the few votes that I have so far. You guys need to place your votes if you haven't already so we can finish this up ASAP. Until next time arrivederci!!


	5. Second round of Votes

_What's up. These are the results of the second round of voting. This will be the last update before the winner for each character is announced. So for all of you haven't voted, you might want to hurry up._

**Skipper**

"Wanted (Dead or Alive)" By Bon Jovi - 3

"Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins - 2

"We Will Rock You", by Brian May of Queen - 2

"Sweet Victory" by David glen Eisley

"I'm a man" Chicago

"Indestructible" Disturbed

"My Way" Limp Bizkit

"** Rico/(Rico/Doll)**

"Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," by Jim Croce - 4

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts - 2

"Sound of Madness" Shinedown - 2

"What it takes" by Aerosmith

"La Vie Boheme" Cast of RENT

**Private**

"Saturday in the Park" Chicago - 3

"Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin - 2

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrius - 2

"Why Can't We Be Friends" by War - 1

"Jumper" by Third Eye Blind - 1

"Behind Blue Eyes" by the Who

"Teru Teru Momiji"- The cast of Fruits Basket

**Kowalski**

"We Didn't Start the Fire," by Billy Joel - 4

"Still Alive" by GLADOS - 3

**Marlene**

"She's A Rebel" by Green Day - 3

"Dancing in the Moonlight," by Sherman Kelly - 2

"We're not gonna take it remix" The Veronicas - 2

"Uptown Girl," by Billy Joel - 2

"Girl all the bad guys want" Blink 182 - 1

"Hole in my Soul" by Aerosmith

"New future" I love you project

**Skilene**

"I Will Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf – 2

"Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria - 1

"Hurt" Christina Aguellara - 1

"Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" by Bryan Adams/New Found Glory - 1

"I Love You Always Forever" by Deanna Carter - 1

"Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin - 1

"Celebration" by Jump5

"No Sleep Tonight" by The Faders

"Frage" Eisbrecher

"Moonlight Densetsu" I love you project

"My Sweetheart" I love you project

_The next time I update this we will officially have a winner!_


	6. Tie breaker

Hey guys. I am very sorry that this took so long to update, I've had college visits, homework, and all the great stuff that comes with school. As you know that was the last round of voting so that means we have some winners!! Now it's time to see which songs won.

**Skipper**

"**Wanted (Dead or Alive)" By Bon Jovi – 4 (winner)**

"Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins - 3

"We Will Rock You", by Brian May of Queen - 2

"** Rico/(Rico/Doll)**

"**Bad, Bad Leroy Brown," by Jim Croce – 4 (winner)**

"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts - 2

"Sound of Madness" Shinedown - 2

**Private**

"**Saturday in the Park" Chicago – 4 (winner)**

"Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin - 2

"The Climb" by Miley Cyrius - 2

"Why Can't We Be Friends" by War - 1

"Jumper" by Third Eye Blind - 1

**Kowalski**

"**We Didn't Start the Fire," by Billy Joel – 4 (tie)**

"**Still Alive" by GLADOS – 4 (tie)**

**Marlene**

"**She's A Rebel" by Green Day – 4 (winner)**

"Dancing in the Moonlight," by Sherman Kelly - 2

"We're not gonna take it remix" The Veronicas - 2

"Uptown Girl," by Billy Joel - 2

"Girl all the bad guys want" Blink 182 - 1

**Skilene**

"**I Will Do Anything for Love" by Meatloaf – 2 (tie)**

"**Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria – 2 (tie)**

"Hurt" Christina Aguellara - 1

"Everything I Do (I Do It For You)" by Bryan Adams/New Found Glory - 1

"I Love You Always Forever" by Deanna Carter - 1

"Blue Skies" by Irving Berlin - 1

As you can see we have a tie for Kowalski and Skilene. So now it's up to you guys to break the tie. Each person gets one vote for each tie; the first song to get 3 votes will be the winner. So if your favorite song is in a tie, then I would get to voting if I were you. While you guys are doing that I will get started on the character videos that have wining songs. Hopefully next time you hear from me I should have at least one done. Until next time arrivederci!


	7. Tie breaker update, First video

Hey hey hey, it's me. Just a quick update on the tiebreaker and (drum roll please) the first video is done (crowd goes wild). First things first here's how the tiebreaker's going so far.

**Kowalski**

Still Alive-2

We Didn't Start the Fire- 2

As you can see there's still a tie, which ever song gets one more vote will win.

**Skilene**

I Will Do Anything For Love-2

Wake Up-1

We only need a few more votes for each of these, and then I can finally start making all the videos. As I promised I do have one video done so far. So with out further ado I present the first Penguin Playlist video, Marlene.

its on yahoo video. If you need help getting there PM me.

.com/watch/6217833/16141825


	8. Private video

Ok well a quick update; it seems you guys haven't chosen a winner yet for either of the tie breakers. Now I can keep this for as long as I want, but I would like it if you guys voted and broke the tie so I can make the videos. So PLEASE vote so we can end this.

On a happier note I did manage to finish another of the videos. Now we have Marlene and Private. Here are the links to the completed videos.

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326


	9. Rico video

Still need those votes for Kowalski and Skilene.

I finished yet another video we now have Marlene, Private, and Rico. The Skipper video will be up by the end of this weekend for sure.

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326

**Rico**

/watch/6269352/16269384


	10. Last chance

Ok this is your last chance to vote. If you guys can't decide who wins the tie breaker than I guess I'll have to pick which song to use. So if you don't want it to come to that I would recommend sending in those votes.

**Kowalski**

Still Alive-2

We Didn't Start the Fire- 2

As you can see there's still a tie, which ever song gets one more vote will win.

**Skilene**

I Will Do Anything For Love-2

Wake Up-1

**Done videos**

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326

**Rico**

/watch/6269352/16269384


	11. Skipper video

WE HAVE A WINNER, finally the Kowalski tie has been broken; it looks like Still Alive is your choice. Now if we could only decide which song to use for Skilene, as I said if I didn't get 3 votes for one of the songs by now that I would chose, well I'm going to chose Wake Up. If you have a problem with that pick please tell me and I might change my mind. In the mean time why don't you check out the brand new Skipper video.

**Done videos**

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326

**Rico**

/watch/6269352/16269384

**Skipper**

/watch/6364975/16509610

_**Don't forget to review**_


	12. Kowalski video

Kowalski video is now done, now the only one left is Skilene and that should be done soon. I would like to thank **GrandOldPenguin** for reviewing all my videos so far. It would be much appreciated if you guys told me what you thought of the videos, so please don't forget to review.

**Done videos**

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326

**Rico**

/watch/6269352/16269384

**Skipper**

/watch/6364975/16509610

**Kowalski**

/watch/6369931/16521765

_**Don't forget to review**_


	13. Skilene video, finally done

Ok well first things first YES this is that Penguin Playlist that I started oh so long ago, and YES the final video is done, and YES it does so happen to be a Skilene video. To be honest with you guys I have no idea why this took me so long to update. I guess part of it may be due to the fact that I forgot that I had started this, and another part may be due to laziness and procrastination. Whatever the case I'm finally finished with this so I can now mark this as COMPLETE! I would like to thank everyone who suggested songs and posted reviews on the videos. Remember if it wasn't for you guys, non of this ever would have happened. Thank you SO MUCH!

Real quick side note about the Skilene video, I changed up the songs to a song that I think fits them perfectly, just a little heads up.

Seein as it won't let me put the whole URL up I'll walk you through how to get to the videos.

1. go to video . yahoo . com (take out the spaces though)

2. copy and paste the URLs below after the .com

3. enjoy the videos and tell me what you think.

**Marlene **

/watch/6217833/16141825

**Private**

/watch/6263962/16256326

**Rico**

/watch/6269352/16269384

**Skipper**

/watch/6364975/16509610

**Kowalski**

/watch/6369931/16521765

**Skilene**

/watch/6797827/17669670

_**Don't forget to review**_


End file.
